1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a wireless portable input device and a receiver of the same, and more particularly relates to an input device for transmitting inputted signal to the receiver, and the receiver can be stored and positioned by a buckling portion of the input device when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the most common input means of computers are keyboard and mouse, wherein the mouse has successfully replaced the direction keys of the keyboard to move the cursor, and therefore the mouse has become an indispensable input device for a computer and many software programs are executable only through the mouse. There are two types of mouse in the market, namely mechanical and optical. The former functions through the rolling ball for transmitting the ordinate signals based on the degree of rolling and direction to the computer. The latter is based on the concept of light reflection for transmitting ordinate signals based on the distance and direction. Accompanying with the advanced computer technology, the mouse has been modified from wired to wireless and for the convenience of carriage and application in notebook or other computer devices overcoming the inconvenience provided by the conventional wired input devices. The idea of wireless control concept has also been applied in other input devices, such as keyboard, joystick and digitizer and the like. The above-mentioned wireless input devices have a receiver connected to the computer and being powered by a battery (as shown in FIG. 8). The input device is operated by the battery power to transmit the inputted signals to the receiver. However, the above conventional wireless input device has several defects as described below.
The receiver needs to be connected to the motherboard of the computer constantly, and therefore it occupies a certain space even when not in use. Although when the receiver is being detached from the computer, the space required for storing the receiver causes considerable inconvenience to the user. Due its bulky size, leads to increased manufacturing cost.
The conventional wireless input device either in use or not in use states, the two-piece design usually cause inconvenience to the user in view of carriage or storage thereof and even inconvenience caused due to misplacement or damage of the receiver due to the external force.